Fiel compañero
by 3rika-chan
Summary: El deseo de una nueva vida a tú lado. Siempre con una sonrisa, siempre tu fiel compañero.


Creo que se habrán dado cuenta que tengo un "problema" con escribir cosas diferentes recientemente. Este es otro más de mis experimentos, espero que les guste.

Fiel compañero

Mi primer recuerdo está algo oculto pero aún permanece en mi memoria, reservado en un lugar especial. En aquel entonces me encontraba en una pequeña caja de zapatos. Una dulce niña de ojos brillantes se acercó y me tomó en un tierno abrazo, descuidado, y me cargaba con inocencia. Ella no se miraba tan gigante como los otros humanos que anteriormente vi pasar y si deseaba me hubiera podido recostar a la perfección en su regazo. Yo todavía era un cachorrito. Apresurando sus pasitos dio vuelta apenas llegamos a la esquina y entró a una de las casas que se encontraba sobre esa calle. Sin alcanzar a poner la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió inesperadamente y nos recibió con gritos alguien mayor de cabellos rubios.

**\- ¡Kanako te he dicho que es peligroso que salgas sola y más cuando no avisas!**

**\- No te preocupes hermano, solo fui a la tienda de Satou-san por un dulce.**

Volteé y observé como la niña intentaba cargarme con un solo brazo y con su otra mano buscaba el dulce para mostrárselo a la otra persona que llamaba "hermano". Él permanecía en la entrada con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

**\- Si quieres un dulce sabes que puedo compártelo cuando pasé por ti a la escuela. Solo te gusta preocuparme. **

No entendía porque aquella persona parecía estar tan triste. Su voz se elevaba y ponía una cara que daba miedo pero no era como se sentía en realidad; los perros somos muy buenos para detectar estos cambios y sentimientos en los humanos. Me hacía sentir extraño verlo triste, era como si lograra contagiarme ese feo sentimiento. Pero yo como un buen amigo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Me revoloteé bruscamente obligando a que la pequeña me soltara, caí sobre mis patas y me aproximé para frotar mi cabeza sobre una de sus piernas. Intentaba darle ánimos.

_[ - ¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! Apuesto a que tú también puedes sonreír como ella. ]_

**\- ¿¡Qué es esta cosa!?** Preguntó refiriéndose a mí y apartándome de su cercanía empujándome con su pie.

**\- Es un perrito, lo encontré solo en una caja de zapatos mientras regresaba.** Ella se agachaba para acariciar mi pelaje y no dejaba de sonreír.

**\- ¿Sabes que no puedes conservarlo, cierto? **Me señalaba y hablaba serio.

**\- P-pero…**

Ella comenzó a llorar y a abrazarme con fuerza. Rogaba con insistencia y prometía que me cuidaría siempre, pero el mayor no confiaba del todo en sus palabras pues decía que era mucha responsabilidad para una niña de su edad. Terminó por conmover su corazón y luego de un suspiro y una cara de innegable pesar aceptó. Podía ver que a ella se le facilitaba ablandar su corazón mucho más de lo que yo podía hacerlo.

Poco a poco fui conociendo e integrándome en la familia. Los días en esa casa eran demasiado divertidos pero en ocasiones todos parecían muy apresurados u ocupados. La pequeña niña que me trajo a ese hogar se llamaba Kanako, según escuché tiene 5 años. Ella jugaba siempre conmigo. Disfrutábamos el juego de la pelota, me convertí en todo un maestro y aunque a su hermano mayor no le gustaba, de vez en cuando me daba unas galletas muy ricas. También hacíamos travesuras con los zapatos de su hermano, a mí me gustaba morderlos, nosotros nos escondíamos en el armario y ella reía al haber triunfado en su misión mientras su hermano nos buscaba por toda la casa enfurecido.

**\- Kanako no deberían de hacer enojar así a Souichi-niisan. **Decía el segundo hermano abriendo el armario e interrumpiendo la linda risa de Kanako.

**\- Pero es muy divertido.** Se excusaba y hacía un puchero.

**\- Él estudia para sus exámenes y sabes que es importante, además… **Se acercó para susurrarle algo, como un secreto, pero con mi buen oído escuché todo con claridad. **\- … desde que pasó "eso" él se esfuerza demasiado, también por nosotros. **

"Eso". Siempre que lo escuchaba salir de los labios de alguien más, quien fuera, ponían una cara de lamento y nostalgia. En ocasiones los veía llorar.

Tomoe, quien vino a buscarnos, no era un mal hermano solo que a veces regañaba en secreto a Kanako. Él también jugaba conmigo a lanzar la pelota en el parque pero él golpeaba la bola con un bate, a veces no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado y es así como varias de ellas se perdieron en los alrededores. A pesar de que ambos jugaban conmigo ninguno de ellos pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa sin compañía pues si lo hacían eran regañados por el rubio. Se preocupaba mucho por ellos, era sobre protector.

**\- ¡K-A-N-A-K-O! ¡Ya los encontré!** Dijo sujetando la puerta, abriéndola y mostrándonos una cara aterradora de profundo enfado.

**\- H-hermano.** Kanako se aferró a mí con mucha fuerza. Sabía que Souichi no le haría nada pero no le costaba trabajo asustarla, probablemente creía que con eso era suficiente castigo.

**\- Es la cuarta o quinta vez que tu animalejo ese se mete a mi cuarto y muerde mis zapatos. **Mostró la prueba del delito.

**\- No es un animalejo, es un cachorrito y se llama Morinaga-san. **

Ese fue el nombre que ella me dio, siempre me emocionaba al escucharlo. La primera vez que Souichi escuchó a Kanako llamarme así se burló inexplicablemente, todo indicaba que me había puesto un nombre poco común para una mascota pero para mí era especial. Todos me tomaban cariño rápidamente. Al único al que todavía no le parecía correcta mi estadía era quien teníamos en frente regañándonos por una simple broma. La realidad es que nunca lo había visto sonreír, era un humano muy raro.

**\- No tengo zapatos decentes para el día de mañana y los necesitaba para un evento escolar. Hasta me tomé la molestia de ocultarlos en un cajón.** Ponía una mano sobre su frente lamentándose.

**\- Y-yo… lo siento, no sabía…** Sus lágrimas se deslizaban y el gimoteo inició.

**\- Ya, ya, está bien.** Souichi acarició su cabeza e intentando copiar su sentir pasé una de mis patitas por sus piernas y luego di pequeños lengüetazos. Queríamos tranquilizarla.

**\- Lo que hiciste no es correcto y tendrás un castigo.** Los consentía, los protegía y les daba calma pero nunca dejaba de lado la disciplina. **\- No habrán dulces por dos semanas. **

No estaba seguro que su castigo hubiera sido más severo que el mío pues tuve que dormir fuera de la casa por una semana. Aclaró que la disciplina también que tenía que surtir efecto en mí, en esa casa no se permitían las travesuras.

_[ - Souichi a veces puedes ser muy malo conmigo. ]_

De vez en cuando veía a Souji-san quien es papá de ellos. A él no le molestaba para nada que yo les hiciera compañía a sus hijos pero el mayor no dejaba de insistir para que me echaran. Cuando lo escuchaba hablar así me preocupaba que en verdad consideraran abandonarme pero daba gracias por contar con el apoyo de Kanako que siempre saltaba a defender mi estadía.

Siempre se quejaba de mi presencia pero me daba de comer, siempre me regañaba pero solía sacarme a pasear. Por lo menos una vez a la semana caminaba conmigo por el vecindario, el parque y mucho más allá. Yo brincaba de alegría siempre que en su mano veía la correa, sabía que significaba que pasaría tiempo conmigo. Caminaba junto a él tratando de mantener su mismo paso y no molestarlo, aunque había veces en que me distraía y quería salir corriendo tras alguna cosa. Mariposas, aves, ardillas u otros perros, no quería que nada se me escapara.

**\- A veces me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto.**

De sus labios escuché salir algo diferente a un reclamo. Él no solía hablar cuando salíamos a caminar pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez su corazón estaba tan cansado que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía. Solo yo lo escuchaba.

_[ - ¿Souichi qué pasa? Otra vez no te ves bien. ]_

Llegamos hasta un pequeño río, se sentó en la cima de esa llanura, donde el zacate era más verde. Recargó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y me dejó andar libre.

**\- ¿Ellos son felices con este tipo de vida? ¿Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?**

_[ - ¿De qué hablas? Te ves decaído. ]_

Dejé mi trabajo explorando y me aproximé a él. Mi colita se dejó de mover, me senté y mis orejas también descendieron. No me gustaba sentirme así.

En nuestras caminatas a veces lo encontraba detenido e impidiendo mí andar, embobado mirando a dos personas mayores junto a otras más pequeñas. La mujer abrazando a niños tan pequeños como Kanako y el hombre acariciando sus cabezas. Ese grupo de personas parecidas con las que en ocasiones nos encontrábamos siempre iban felices, quizá porque eran unidos, pero en los ojos de Souichi había lágrimas escondidas. Cuando lo atrapaba inmerso en ese mundo de lamentos tiraba de la cuerda para que regresara a la realidad, y como siempre, me contestaba con un enérgico regaño.

**\- Solo quiero que no sientan ningún cambio a pesar de lo que paso, que crezcan igual de felices que si ella siguiera con nosotros. **

_[ - ¿Ella? ¿Quién es "ella" Souichi? ]_

Yo solo podía ladrar para atraer su atención, quería saber de su pesar y tal vez ver una sonrisa en ese rostro por primera vez.

**\- ¿Pero qué digo? Soy patético… hablando y solo siendo escuchado por un perro. Ni siquiera puedes entender lo que digo.**

_[ - Te equivocas, él que no puede entenderme eres tú. ]_

Ladré. Él posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y acarició mi pelaje. Mi colita volvió a tomar su ritmo y me acurruqué en sus piernas. Era una persona muy amable y era fácil quedarme dormido ante sus caricias. Sin darme cuenta se convirtió en mi domador.

Está primera vez fue el inició de un mar de confesiones. Él era mi domador y yo su psicólogo personal. Comencé a oír cada una de sus quejas, tenía mucho que decir pero jamás frente a otra persona. Alguna vez escuché decir a otro humano que ellos solo se abren ante los animales y estaba comprobando la verdad de esas palabras en carne propia. Lo que Souichi no le decía a los demás lo revelaba para mí. Era su fiel amigo y comenzaba a pensar que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Su lado dulce, sus pensamientos tormentosos, los momentos llenos de lágrimas y sus gentiles gestos; yo había sido espectador de todo eso.

Diez años pasaron volando. Me gustaría decir que todo permaneció igual pero no era así. Kanako había dejado de jugar conmigo, pasaba más tiempo en la escuela o con sus amigas. Tomoe un día salió de casa y ya no regresó hasta mucho tiempo después, estuve muy preocupado esperando algunas veces en la puerta su regreso. Souichi se vio alterado en algunos momentos y me confesó su lamento al saber que Tomoe había partido a un lugar que parecía lejano. Un hombre muy malo lo había raptado.

Ahora quien cuidaba de mí la mayor parte del tiempo era Souichi. Él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y yo esperaba su regreso; cada mañana lo despedía en la puerta pero temía que ya no regresara, que me abandonara como hace tantos años deseaba. Siempre regresaba cansado pero todavía tomaba el tiempo de sus fines de semana para salir a pasear conmigo.

_[ - Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí. Es divertido salir a caminar. ]_

Ya no me movía con la misma rapidez pero se tomaba la molestia en jugar a la pelota conmigo.

Dormía en una esquina de su habitación y era el acompañante en sus interminables noches de desvelos. Servirle de compañía era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer en agradecimiento por sus cuidados.

**\- No puedo creer que me haya encariñado con un tonto perro que Kanako encontró en la calle. **Dijo a viva voz mientras apoyaba su codo en el escritorio y en su mano su mentón. Solo miraba a la nada y tenía papeles por todos lados. Últimamente trabajaba tanto que yo no podía mantenerme despierto. **\- ¿Tú qué piensas Morinaga?**

Se había resistido por años a llamarme como los demás lo hacían. Cuando el día llegó, solo nos encontrábamos los dos.

_[ - ¡Yo no soy ningún tonto Souichi! ]_

Ladraba molesto pero sabía que ese era el trato que tenía conmigo.

**\- Sí, sí…** Decía como si pudiera entenderme pero solo quería que dejara de hacer ruido. **\- … no sabía que los perros podían tomarse las cosas tan apecho.**

Acarició mi cabeza y me encaminó a mi camita. Lo vi retirarse y dedicarse con esmero a lo que hacía, era alguien muy trabajador. Yo no estaba sintiéndome del todo bien pero no quería interrumpirlo.

El malestar se extendió varios días más. No quería abandonar mi cama y mucho menos salir a jugar. Apenas comía y tomaba algo de agua. Algo malo estaba pasándome. Souichi entró y salió muchas veces de la casa. No lo miraba partir y a vece no podía verlo llegar. No sabía lo que lo mantenía tan ocupado pero debía ser importante.

_[ - Espero que todo esté bien. ]_

Un día al despertar lo vi agachado, llamándome y pidiendo que despertara. Estaba alterado. Vi que traía comida y agua para mí. Ladré como agradecimiento pero no deseaba comer. Tomé un poco de agua y luego froté mi cabeza contra su mano. Me acurruqué a su lado y me quedé dormido mientras él acariciaba toda la extensión de mi pelaje. Por algún motivo estaba cansado.

**\- Siento no estar en casa, espera un poco más, pronto terminaré con el experimento. **

_[ - No te preocupes, tú trabajo es importante, a ti te gusta mucho y a mí no me importa esperar. ]_

Él se acercaba a mí por compañía y lo entendía, Souichi debía de extrañar a Kanako y Tomoe más de lo que yo lo hacía. Kanako también se fue a estudiar lejos y en esta casa estábamos los dos solos. Demasiado grande para uno y medio.

Mis días de travesuras terminaron hace tantos años que ahora me eran difíciles recordarlos. La casa se mantenía limpia para que Souichi no llegara a trabajar más de lo que debía y pudiera jugar conmigo. Pero ahora, raramente me levantaba de mi cama. Cuando no estaba lloraba por el dolor que me aquejaba y al regresar intentaba parecer animado para transmitirle esa energía a él.

Una reunión familiar se suscitó y logró levantar mi ánimo. No quería que me vieran como un pobre y viejo perro. Salí de la habitación para saludar a todos, rasguñando con mi patita sus piernas y acurrucándome entre ellas. Disfruté de la convivencia de todos ellos hasta que tuvieron que partir nuevamente. Silencio.

**\- ¿Qué te sucede Morinaga? No extrañas salir a pasear. **Me mostraba la correa, esa que siempre me alegraba.

_[ - ¿Quieres que salgamos? Te acompañaré, como toda la vida lo he hecho. ]_

Torpemente mis patitas se estiraron y luego de unos pasos caí sin poder levantarme. Los lamentables aullidos de frustración se oían en la habitación.

_[ - Lo siento, lo siento… algo me dice que esta vez no puedo acompañarte. ]_

Cerré mis ojos. Había decepcionado a mi amo, a Souichi. Su cara se puso triste y también lo escuché llorar. Todo era mi culpa, él solo quería que camináramos un momento y ya no era capaz de responder a sus demandas. Lamí su mano para que no siguiera derrumbándose, quería que el saliera sin mí.

La siguiente vez que desperté me encontraba en una especie de canasta. Una cobija cubría mi cuerpo y solo distinguía unas luces en el techo. Souichi lo llamaba cielo y a las luces estrellas. Por lo que me dijo solo uno de los dos iba a regresar a casa, no entendía porque decía algo tan cruel.

**\- Siempre quise venir a ver una lluvia de estrellas con mis padres. **

_[ - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ]_

Ya no había lujos que se permitieran y trabajaba en beneficio de sus hermanos, no podía permitirse una idea egoísta y que probablemente no interesaría a los demás. Esa falta de "egoísmo" como decía, solo era un castigo donde no se permitía expresar su sentir.

**\- Muchas gracias por todo, Morinaga. **

_[ - No hay razón para que me des las gracias, eres tú quien permitió que me quedara. ]_

Me contó un relato sobre las estrellas fugaces mientras mis ojos se cerraban con lentitud. Era un privilegio que acariciara tan tiernamente mi cabeza y orejas.

_[ - ¿Eso es lo qué llamas estrella fugaz?]_

Era tal cual la describía. Y antes de quedar dormido por la eternidad un deseo llegó a mi cabeza, casi fue como una súplica.

_[ - Quiero otra oportunidad para ver su sonrisa, en esta, o en otra vida. ]_

Desear ser siempre su compañero… era mi deseo egoísta.

= Fin y un nuevo comienzo =


End file.
